Louie and Wilfred in The Big City
by Defender of Time
Summary: Follow this aquatic duo as they leave their home and explore The Big City and face the challenges that await them! (Meant for kids that are young. VERY young. I own all characters within.)


**Hello everyone! I'm back and with a new original story!**

 **Now, I'm just gonna warn you that this story is for _very young people_. 4- &-Under to be exact-ish. This was originally for an Arts & Science fair at my school, and now it's goin' on FanFiction! So, here you are.**

 **Whistlin** **' Chicken Productions presents: Louie & Wilfred.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a duck named Louie Fitzgerald and a hippopotamus named Wilfred. Louie and Wilfred lived in a zoo, far down at the bottom where people would go right before turning around to leave. Louie and Wilfred didn't mind. They were happy just spending their days in Wilfred's pen, eating the popcorn people threw to them and relaxing in the sun.

One day a group of school children came by their pen before going home, and Louie listened in on their conversations.

"Oh look! That hippo has a duck on his back." One girl said.

"I don't see very many ducks in the city." A boy said.

"I've never seen a hippo before." Said another boy.

Once the group left, Louie had an idea. "Say, Wilfred. How's 'bout we go see what a city is like?" Louie said.

"I don't know Louie. A city sounds like something that's new and dangerous." Wilfred replied.  
"Aw come on Wilfred! Don't be such a worry-wart. We will just ask the zookeeper if we can leave for a bit. he is very kind, so I'm sure he will let us." Louie said.

"Oh, alright then." Wilfred said. So Louie and Wilfred asked Mr. Zookeeper if they could visit the Big City.

"Of course!" The zookeeper replied. "Come back whenever you feel you need to." So the zookeeper let Louie and Wilfred out of their pen, and the two wandered off in the direction of the Big City.

When Louie and Wilfred got to the city, they were amazed by the bright lights everywhere.

"Wow Louie, look at all the twinkly objects!" Wilfred exclaimed.

"It looks nice, but it's a bit too much for me." Louie replied.

"I'm hungry." Wilfred said. "Can we get food?"

"You're always hungry!" Louie said. "But sure, let's find something to eat."

And so, Louie and Wilfred began to search the big city for something to eat. Eventually Louie and Wilfred found a hotdog cart.

"Is this where we can get food?" Louie asked the man behind the cart.

"Yes. I sell hotdogs here." The man replied.

"Can we have one?" Wilfred asked kindly.

"Why yes, and since you asked so nicely, I will give you a hotdog for free." The man opened up a drawer and pulled out a hot hotdog. He put in a bun and set it in front of Louie and Wilfred. "You can put mustard on it too."

Louie picked up the mustard bottle and squeezed it, but no mustard came out. He squeezed harder, but still no mustard came out. He squeezed even harder, and suddenly a whole bunch of mustard came out, covering the hotdog in a sticky yellow mess.

"Do you still want to eat this?" Louie asked, pointing at the hotdog.

"Yes I do." Wilfred replied. With that, he swallowed the hotdog in one gulp.

"How did it taste?" Louie asked.

"Anticlimactic." Wilfred said, licking his lips.

As they walked along, they saw a building with the words "Karaoke" on the side in big letters. "What's that?" Wilfred asked.

"I have no idea." Louie replied. So, the two went inside.

In the building were more bright lights, but they were all different colors, and there were microphones everywhere and big television screens.

"What is this place?" Louie asked a girl singing into a microphone.

"This is a karaoke bar." The girl said. "It's fun! Pull up a microphone and sing along." So Louie and Wilfred walked up to a microphone. Louie picked up the microphone and looked at it. It had lots of little buttons with numbers on them. Louie pressed a few of these buttons and the words "Call Me Maybe" appeared on a screen in front of him and Wilfred. Next, many more words appeared and filled up with color one by one as some music played.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Wilfred asked.

"I don't know. We read it I guess…" Louie replied. And so Louie and Wilfred read the words on the screen. As they stood there, a boy walked up behind Louie and Wilfred.

"Are you going to sing or just stand there?" He asked.

"We don't know how to sing." Louie replied.

"Than give someone else a turn!" The boy said. So Louie and Wilfred left the karaoke bar.

"I don't understand it." Louie said. "Where's the fun in staring at a screen with words?"

"And how many times does someone have to give you their number in order to call them back?" Wilfred added.

"Carry-Okie is weird…" Louie said.

As Louie and Wilfred continued their trip through the city, they happened upon a park. In the park, there were children fishing in a pond on a dock. Louie and Wilfred had never seen people fish before, so they walked closer for a better look.

"What are you doing?" Wilfred asked the children.

"We are fishing." A boy replied.

"For fish?" Wilfred asked.

"Yep." The boy replied.

"I don't see any fish." Wilfred said as he leaned over the edge of the dock.

"Uh, Wilfred?" Louie said. "I don't think that's a good-" But it was too late. Wilfred slipped and fell into the water with a big _SPLASH!_ This made the children very upset.

"You big hippo! You've scared all the fish away!" One girl said.

"Now we can't catch anything more." Another boy said.

"Go away!" Another girl said. So Louie and Wilfred left the pond.

"I don't like the city, Louie." Wilfred said sadly.

"Neither do I." Louie replied. "It's too complicated."

The sun was setting, and it was starting to get dark. Long shadows were cast down upon the streets, and lights were flickering on all around.

"I want to go home." Wilfred said.

"Yeah, me too." Louie agreed. "Let's go now." So Louie and Wilfred returned to the zoo.

"How was your day?" The zookeeper asked as he let Louie and Wilfred back into their pen.

"Confusing." Louie replied.

"I like the zoo better." Wilfred said.

"I'm glad you think that." The zookeeper said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Mr. Zookeeper!" Louie and Wilfred replied.

After that, Louie and Wilfred understood that everyone has their own place, and their place was in a zoo, far down at the bottom where people would go right before turning around to leave, and where they could happily eat the popcorn that kids threw to them.

 **The End**

* * *

 **How'd ya like it? Are you hoping for more? Are you wishing that the cuteness didn't stop here? Well don't worry, 'cause Louie and Wilfred are coming back in their own mini-series: The Adventures of Louie & Wilfred! Coming... eventually!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want. Toodles!**

 **-The Defender of Time**


End file.
